This invention relates to vehicular traffic barriers and more particularly to traffic barriers incorporating gates providing access through the barriers.
Vehicular traffic barriers or dividers are in widespread usage. Some of these systems incorporate a plurality of concrete barrier modules disposed end to end.
It is known to provide gates in association with vehicular traffic barriers or dividers which will allow passage or access through barrier openings. It is very important that any such gate arrangement have sufficient strength to resist impact by a vehicle.. Otherwise, a vehicle hitting the gate could pass through to the other side of the barrier and create a dangerous situation. For example, vehicular traffic barriers or dividers are often employed to separate lanes of traffic or to provide protection for ongoing construction work. It will be appreciated that penetration of a vehicle through the barrier can have disastrous consequences. On the other hand, it is often important to provide access to the other side of a barrier by means of a gate for certain purposes.
The present invention relates to traffic barrier apparatus incorporating a barrier and gate. The barrier and gate are so constructed as to maintain high structural strength to resist relative movement between the gate and the barrier upon impact. Opening of the gate when desired however is a simple matter, the gate being opened from either end thereof as elected by the person handling such task.
The traffic barrier apparatus of the present invention includes a barrier having a barrier end and a gate having a gate end. A hinge pivotally interconnects the barrier end and the gate end.
A cover is releasably connected to the barrier and the gate and covers the hinge. The cover is cooperable with the barrier and the gate to resist relative movement between the barrier end and the gate end.